Insatiable
by DCORINTHOS1
Summary: What happens when a friend of Jason's girlfriend (Kai) moves to town and she and Sonny meet but instantly do NOT like each other. Read and Find out! Side Note: The character of Kai is a original made up character I have used as Jason's girl in some of my stories. Another thing to know is Carly will not be related to the Spencer's, she is a childhood friend of Kai's from Detroit.


**Insatiable**

 _He couldn't stand her! Not one little bit! But somehow, some way here they were naked in his bed under the covers of his blue satin sheets._

 _Lying skin to skin spooned together with her snuggled back against him, Sonny places the lightest sweet little kiss on her bare shoulder. He looked down at her beautiful enchanting face…she was already asleep but she had this look of blissful satisfaction on her face and he couldn't help but dimple at knowing he was the reason for it._

 _Still gazing down on her face, Sonny still couldn't believe they were here like this together. Weren't they just yelling and screaming at each other a few hours ago? He didn't like her, she was loud, obnoxious and most of all she and Kai were best friends…even though Kai was Jason's girlfriend he didn't get along with her to well. Sonny didn't hate Kai or anything like that; they just clashed because both of them were alike in ways especially their attitudes. They didn't let the other get away with anything…so maybe that is why him and Carly didn't get along when she came to town._

 _He didn't like Carly…he couldn't! Sonny kept saying that over and over in his head…but his body spoke differently as his arm began to wrap around Carly's waist and pull her closer and yet even closer to him as he kisses her cheek. Carly smiles in her sleep, her eyes still closed; Sonny laid his head next to her but his eyes were wide open. He couldn't sleep…his mind began to drift back to when they first met._

 **ONE MONTH EARLIER**

 _Walking out from the kitchen with a scolding hot cup of black coffee in hand, Sonny goes to sit down at his dining table…just as he started to read the morning paper the door begins to open. Looking up from reading the paper, Sonny groans at who just came bustling through his door._

"Jason's not here if that's why you came by." _Sonny says in annoyance before going back to reading his paper as he takes a sip of his coffee._

"And Good Morning to you to Dimple Dumb Dumb… _Kai said with just as much annoyance,_ "Aren't we Chipper this morning?" _  
_  
 _Sonny sat down his coffee and newspaper and then leans back in his chair keeping eye contact with her…he was ready for battle._

"Look Cruella I don't have time our morning's banter." _Sonny replies and then with a wave of his index finger he continues._ "Besides, shouldn't you be somewhere draped in a dog skin coat frightening little children and their puppies away?"

 _Kai cocks her head to the side as she glares at him with a little pissed off smirk_ , "Yeah and shouldn't you be at the Mini Marshmallow Mobsters Convention arguing over which gel is the slickest!"

 _Sonny just sighs and shakes his head at her come back_ … "Like I said before Jason's not here…" _he stands up and waves his hand towards the kitchen_ , "If you like you can borrow my broom to you know, fly on out the window…" _he points to the window over his shoulder_ , "You might as well fly in style since I heard your witches coven promoted you to head…"

"Watch It Tweedle Dumbass" _Kai cuts him off while staring him down with her hands on her hips_.

"I can't believe it. Are you two at it again?"

 _Sonny and Kai turn towards the door and see Jason standing in the doorway.  
_  
"Hey I was just sitting here minding my own business in my own home…Spot came over on her own trying to find you, didn't ya girl." _Sonny says that last part as he bent over some and gave his knees a little slap and then stood back up and let out a little doggy whistle…  
_  
"Oh I got your Spot!" _Kai says as she started to charge at Sonny, but Jason quickly rushed to her and held her back._

"Hey, hey, hey Jason…I thought the manager told ya you could only keep her if you kept the leash around her neck. Do I have to make a little phone call to him about Cujo over there?"

"Sonny!" _Jason glared at him with his stare_ _…_ _  
_  
"What?" _Sonny shrugged his shoulders._

"For starters you own the building and besides that I can always let her go." _Jason said as he was still holding Kai back._

 _Sonny held up his hands, he saw the wild look in Kai's eyes no way did he want her to be let go.  
_  
"Okay, okay…I'm sorry, I quit." _Sonny said with a little laugh  
_  
 _Jason still held on to Kai from behind…his arms wrapped around her waist. He begins to speak soothingly to her…_

"Okay…Sonny apologized. It's over. Now I'm gonna slowly let you go. Are you calm?"

 _Kai slowly stops struggling_ "Yeah…yeah I'm calm." _she gives Sonny a phony smile_ "Cool as a cucumber babe." _she says as she keeps her eyes plastered on Sonny while Jason still held her from behind._ "Never better."

"Good." _Jason says as he gives her cheek a little kiss and then lets her go.  
_  
 _Kai turns around to face Jason. She smiles sweetly at him and then gives him quick peck on the lips…Jason kisses her back. Sonny rolls his eyes at them but then in a split second found himself being smacked on the back of his head by Kai. Once she had finished her kiss with Jason she made a quick sprint over to Sonny and popped him HARD upside the back of his head and stomped even harder on his foot.  
_  
"DAMN IT!"

"You're lucky that's all I did!"

 _Jason just shook his head as he laughed at Sonny and Kai…he had a sneaky suspicion that Kai would do that, after all he knew his woman and she wasn't one to give in that easily. Which is why he didn't hold her back again when he saw her make a break for Sonny.  
_  
"Are you two finished now?" _Jason smirks_

 _Kai nods enthusiastically in satisfaction; Sonny just glares at them both.  
_  
 _Looking down at the hand that smacked Sonny's head she noticed that it was a little greasy  
_  
 _Scrunching up her face as she looks up to Sonny_ , "Ewww my hand is covered in GOOP!" _Kai then starts to rub her hand on Sonny's Armani suit jacket to get it off her hand, which left a tiny little stain on his jacket…._

 _Sonny shrugs away from Kai,_ "You see what you just did! My jacket is ruined! Now I have to go change." _It was a tiny little stain_ _…_ _you could hardly see it, but Sonny swore it was huge._

 _Kai leans in taking a closer look at the stain,_ "What little tiny speck! You can hardly see it, you Control Freak!" _she shakes her head in disbelief of how much of a big deal he was making out of it,_ "Look don't blame me, blame that crap you drench in your Big Head!"

 _Kai smirks as she watches Sonny quickly snatch off his suit jacket and fling it over the back of his couch.  
_  
 _Sonny turns back around facing Kai…if looks could kill she'd be 6ft under right about now._ "Why are you still here?" _he snaps._

"Aww poor Tweedle Dumb…you look stressed?" _Kai says in a little baby voice  
_  
"Out!" _Sonny points to the window  
_  
"I'll go as soon as I say my peace." _Kai says smugly_ "I'm picking a friend of mine up from the airport in a little while…"

"Yeah, so what's that gotta do with me?"

"Carly's gonna be staying with me a Jason for a while until she finds her own place…and I DON'T want YOU" _she points to Sonny_ , "Trying to put your weak ass wannabe Don Juan moves on her either." _Sonny laughs, Kai continues_ … "I know it's been a while since Junior" _Kai looks Sonny up and down_ , "has had a real woman to play slap and tickle with instead of those air heads you like to pick up. So don't go trying to hump her leg or anything when you see her."

 _Sonny lets out a roar of laughter_ , "And just what makes you think that I'd be interested in any female friend you have to offer." _Sonny walks over to his bar, and pours himself a glass of water,_ "Huh? She's probably just as wacko in the head as you. Anyways…I'm doing just fine in finding my own dates. Haven't had any complaints in that department." _Sonny smiles a smug dimple smile_ , "So you can tell this Carly chick I'm not interested. That'll give you two something to _bitch_ about on your way to the next Witches Coven meeting."

"Hey Buddy! I wouldn't touch your arrogant ass with a 10 foot pole!"

 _Jason, Kai and Sonny turn around to the door at the voice…Carly was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed as she glared at Sonny._

 _Kai broke out in a wide grin as she saw her gurl standing in the doorway_ "Carly!" _she said in shock since she wasn't supposed to pick her up at the airport for another hour…Carly smiles back at Kai and they both began to quickly walk to greet each other with a hug,_ "What are you doing here? You flight isn't supposed to get in for another hour."

 _Carly pulls back from the hug,_ "Well I thought I'd surprise you so I took an earlier flight." _she smiled  
_  
"Well this is certainly a surprise!" _they laugh_ "Come here I want you to meet Jason."

 _Kai took Carly's hand and they walk over to stand in front of Jason as they both ignore Sonny who was just standing there watching them._

"Jason this is my best friend from Detroit, Carly. Carly this is Jason." _Kai introduces them to each other  
_  
"Nice to finally meet you Carly, I've heard so much about you." _Jason says as he held out his hand to shake Carly's._

 _Carly accepted Jason's hand and shook it_ , "Thanks, it's good to finally meet you to. You know when Kai suggested that I come here and take a break from Detroit I was a little skeptical at first…but I realized that if I moved here I'd have my best friend back. I hope you don't mind me staying with you two until I find my own place."

"Not at all, you stay as long as you need."

 _Carly glanced at Kai with her 1000 megawatt smile_ , "I like him, he's a keeper."

 _Sonny was tired of being ignored and in his own home no less so he let out a loud_ , "AHEM" _to get their attention_ , "In case you've forgotten, yeah hi" _he waves his hand making Kai and Carly notice he was indeed in the room,_ "This is my home and I don't take to kindly to being ignored in it."

"Sonny…" _Jason stated in a warning voice_

 _Kai started to speak but Carly held up a hand stopping her_ "Don't like being ignored huh…but you have no problem insulting people you've never even MET!" _Carly glares at Sonny_ , "You know what, it's okay…we'll leave this dark crypt you call a home and go to Kai and Jason's place."

 _Carly quickly turns around flinging her long blond mane in Sonny's face as she did_ _…_ _Kai and Carly walked off together leaving Sonny and Jason standing watching them leave.  
_  
"You coming Jase?" _Kai calls out over her shoulder_

"I'll be there in a little bit." _Jason answers_

 _Kai and Carly keep walking out the door not looking back once…  
_  
"Nice meeting you too…" _Sonny called out sarcastically just before Carly slammed the door shut  
_  
"Well you certainly know how to make a good first impression." _Jason said with a slight chuckle  
_  
"Who cares…besides I can already tell she's too much like Kai so that's three strikes against her already."

"Who are you trying to fool, I saw the way you were looking at her…the way you were watching her when she was ignoring you. And then the look you got in your eyes when she faced you off and called this place a dark crypt!" _Jason laughs at that last part_ , "Sonny you're not fooling anyone especially not me."

"What are you talking about?"

 _Jason holds up his hands_ , "Nothing, nothing…I'm not gonna say another word because all you're gonna do is deny it."

 _Sonny scoffs,_ "Whatever." _he picks up his suit jacket off the back of the couch and begins walking up the stairs,_ "I'm gonna go change. Thanks to your girl…although sometimes I wonder about that." _Sonny stops at the top step and looks down to Jason_ , "Because I could have sworn I saw a little hint of an Adam's apple before she scurried out of here. You might wanna take a closer look at Mrs. Doubtfire."

 _Jason throws a pillow up at Sonny. Sonny laughs and dodges it as he continues on his way to change his clothes._

 **Present Time**

 _Sonny was still snuggled in bed with Carly at his side…he had yet to fall asleep. That was some first meeting they had. And all their meetings afterwards were no better…Sonny and Kai still had their arguments but this time Kai had Carly to back her up which left Sonny high, dry and no way to win or come out even at the end of the arguments. Like the argument they had tonight at Luke's. Sonny wore a little smile across his lips as he thought over the evening's events_ _…_ _  
_  
 **LUKE'S**

 _Jason had suggest that they all go out together as a sort of cease-fire…to get to know each other and they could all be friends. Jason knew that attempt was a waste on Sonny and Kai but at least it might work with Sonny and Carly. Jason didn't care how much Sonny denied it, he knew Sonny liked Carly. He could see it every time an argument would break out between the three of them_ _…_ _hell even before the argument would break out, especially with the way these two would look at each other. It was obvious to him at least even though it was being denied up, down and all around with Kai whenever he would bring up the subject to her…and then the subject would be denied even more with Sonny._

 _Luke's was packed which wasn't really unusual since it was the only club worth going to in Port Charles_ _…_ _if you wanted to go to a real club you had to go into the city since the other competition in town was a strip club called The Oasis, then there was the Port Charles Grill but that wasn't a club but rather a place where stuffy rich people went to dine on eloquent cuisine and listen to boring music. Then there was Jake's_ _…_ _a crummy biker bar where with a pool table in the back and also a nightclub called The Spot but it was run down and boring which was why Luke's Blues Club stayed busy. So really Luke's was the only place for some good entertainment…especially if you were a lover of the Blues._

 _Sonny and Jason sat at the bar, Sonny drinking a Scotch and Jason with a beer. Carly and Kai were to meet them there since they were taking too long getting ready…Sonny and Jason had gotten tired of waiting on them._

"Okay Sonny I want you to take it easy tonight. No arguments, no digs at Kai, Nothing. This is a night for all of us to try and get along. You are my best friend and Kai is my lady…could you at least try and be pleasant for my sake at least."

"Hey as long as Queen of the Damned behaves I will too."

"You see" _Jason quickly buts in_ , "That's the kind of talk I don't want to hear tonight. Cause once one of you starts smarting off then it's only a matter of micro seconds that the other one counteracts with an even smarter remark!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

"I mean it Sonny."

"Okay!"

"And the same thing goes with Carly too. You know she's gonna stick by Kai if you two start at it again and then your chance with her will surely be shot to hell."

"How many times do I have to say it before you seem to get it Jason? I don't like Carly, she's not my type."

 _Jason starts to reply but is interrupted by a voice…  
_  
"And here I thought anything in a skirt and with a pulse was your type Corinthos!" _Luke says as he pours himself a drink. He came from his office and saw them at the bar so he decided to see what brought them to his establishment for the evening…even if they were silent partners._ "Whoever she is must be a real dog for you not to be interested." _he drinks his drink then slams it down on the bar once he's finished._ So what brings you two here."

"Mutual grounds…public place, you know…no bloodshed." _Sonny says with a little smirk while looking Luke straight in the eyes._

"Oh no you don't Don Corleone! You're not using my place as Mob Central! You and Morgan can just tell Frankie Fish and Jimmy No Neck or whoever that the monthly Hair Gel Club for Mobsters meeting _ain't_ gonna be here tonight!"

 _Sonny and Jason shake their head at Luke's antics as they laugh a little…  
_  
"It's nothing quite that drastic Luke." _Sonny replies  
_  
"We're just meeting Kai and her friend Carly here tonight."

Who's Carly?"

 _And with that said, Jason glances back at the door seeing them just walking inside…  
_  
"Here they come now." _Jason says_

 _Damn they were looking mighty HOT! Kai in a pair of jeans that was fitting her like second skin, and a black tank top. Carly wearing a black leather mini skirt, a red low cut blouse that fell open at her navel and black boots. Sonny had to catch his breath when he saw Carly…then he chided himself for that thought._

 _Quickly, Sonny had to erase those thoughts from his mind. Just as Carly and Kai were walking up he muttered under his breath…  
_  
"Ah Great The Witches Coven finally decided to show."

 _Jason's head snapped towards Sonny giving him a questioning look_ _…_ _but the remark didn't go unnoticed by Kai and Carly.  
_  
"What was that?" _Kai snaps_

"Nothing, it was nothing." _Jason quickly said to Kai and Carly then turns back to Sonny glaring at him…_ "Right Sonny" _he says through gritted teeth.  
_  
"No that definitely was something." _Carly replies and then gives Sonny's shoulder a little shove_ "Did you just call us a Witches Coven?!"

"No, no he didn't…" _Jason interrupts_ , "Tell her Sonny" _he looks at Sonny trying to get him to remember he agreed not to argue tonight_

 _Sonny wasn't paying Jason's looks any attention as he stood from the barstool looking Carly straight in to the eyes as he says_ "If the broom Fits!"

 _Sonny and Carly stand facing each other with a death stare daring the other to say another word._

 _Kai was about to reply but Jason quickly silenced her…_ "Shhh" _he saw the look that was in both Sonny and Carly's eyes…the sexual tension was crackling all over the place._

 _Kai looks back at him like he was crazy but Jason just silently gestured with his head for her to look, really look at Sonny and Carly so she could see what was really going on. Kai looks back at them and for the first time she saw what Jason was trying to tell her all along. Yeah they both had a pissed of look as they glare at each other but they also had a fiery passionate look in their eyes as they silently check each other out. Kai had to silently smirk as she shook her head while realizing that her friend did indeed have the hots for Sonny Corinthos._

 _Jason leans down to Kai's ear and whispers_ … "Maybe we should leave them alone."

"You think?" _Kai says with a little laugh looking over her shoulder at Jason.  
_  
"Yeah…come on. Let's get outta here. The way they're staring at each other they won't even notice we're gone. You know…we can be alone and have the night all to ourselves."

 _Kai bit her bottom lip slightly_ , "What did you have in mind?"

 _Jason then whispered something in to Kai's ear which had her open her eyes wide in anticipation she giggles a little and then gave him a seductive kiss._

"Let's go!" _Kai replied with a raise of an eyebrow._

 _And with that Jason and Kai were out the door and unnoticed that they were gone by Sonny and Carly._

 _A couple of minutes had gone by and neither Sonny nor Carly had uttered a word. They looked like they wanted to kill each other but underneath you could tell what they really wanted. Luke stood behind the bar watching the whole scene…with a cigar now gritted through his teeth, he takes it out as he begins to chuckle_ _…_ _smoke came out of his mouth as he did so._

"Kiss her Already!" _Luke shouts at them from over the bar trying to get their attention through the noise of the crowd_ _…_ "You're burning a hole through my crappy dance floor and don't think I'm not gonna send you the bill for it!"

 _Both Sonny and Carly had heard Luke's bellow but ignored him they didn't even acknowledge his presence. Sonny finally let a small smile creep at the corner of his mouth_ _…_ _Carly did the same. Slowly they began to inch closer to each other without realizing what they were doing._

 _Once they were close enough, Sonny lifts a hand to slowly caress up the length of her arm as he kept his eyes trained directly on Carly. Just as his hand slid up to the side of her face…holding it, caressing her cheek with the pad of his thumb as the softness of her silky hair adorned his hand.  
_  
"That a Boy Corleone!" _Luke laughed_ , "And here I thought you said she was a Dog!"

 _Sonny was about to lean in and kiss Carly but instead he was met with a slap to his face…Sonny's mouth gaped open in shock as he rubs the side of his face._

"So I'm a dog am I?!"

 _Carly slaps Sonny again but this time on his other cheek…Sonny was so shocked at the first slap that he didn't even see the second one coming. Luke began laughing his ass off. Since the club was crowded not a lot of people noticed what happened but the ones who did just stood watching the Infamous Mob Boss of Port Charles being slapped twice._

 _Carly quickly turns around and began pushing her way through the crowd. Sonny stood there for a few seconds and then realized that she was getting away from him…he began to follow her._

 _Carly was now inside the limo she can Kai came over to Luke's in_ _…_ _she was just about to slam the door shut but it was snatched back just as quickly. Carly looks up in annoyance and frustration as she saw Sonny staring back at her with his eyes bulging out and a little vein on the side of his neck throbbing._

 _Sonny didn't say a word as he started to get inside making Carly quickly scoot over just to put distance between them. Sonny slams the door shut and yells for the driver to take them back to the penthouse. As the limo begins to move, Sonny sits staring at Carly like she was bat crap crazy, he wanted to know what the hell was going on with her! Why did she slap him? However right now she was ignoring him once again and he hated when she did that.  
_  
 _Carly could feel him watching her, just watching her not saying a word so she decided to ignore him…knowing that he hated when she ignores him. Crossing her arms and then her legs as she looks out the window continuing to ignore him and also giving him a great view of her slender legs…she smiles on the inside to herself._

 _Sonny finally having enough of the silent treatment finally spoke_ "What the hell was that back there?!"

 _Carly whips her head around and stares back at him_ "That was a SLAP! Would you like me to demonstrate again?" _she says with a tilt of her head and a crooked devilish smile.  
_  
"Don't be such a Smart Ass! What I wanna know is why the hell did you do it?"

"You called me a _**DOG**_! What…you didn't expect to get smacked in return?!"

"I didn't call you a dog!"

"Oh yeah! Then why would that guy behind the bar say you did?!"

 _Sonny lets out a cynical laugh_ , "That guy was Luke! Don't pay any attention to him no one else does. The man is crazy!"

"So you're telling me he lied?"

"Luke was just shooting off at the mouth! He half knows what he says his own self!"

"Why would he say that you said it then if he hadn't of heard something similar coming out of your mouth?!"

 _Sonny interrupts_ , "Who the hell knows what Luke thinks?"

 _Carly continues as if he didn't interrupt her_ … "After all you did call me a witch to my face earlier so why should I believe you when you say you didn't call me a dog!"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T THAT'S WHY!"

 _As the limo stops in front of the Harbor View Towers, Carly immediately jumps out and slams the door in Sonny's face once more. Sonny glares at the slammed door but then quickly opened it and then follows Carly as she hurries inside to the elevator. The elevator doors open and Carly quickly gets on_ _…_ _the doors were just about to close in Sonny's face again but he put his hand between them stopping it from closing and then gets on the elevator.  
_  
"Will You **STOP** That?!" _Sonny yelled as he jumped inside the elevator._

"NO!"

 _Carly punches the button for the penthouse level and then crosses her arms in frustration as she looks up watching the numbers light up as the elevator rode its way to reach the penthouse level…she was ignoring him again._

 _Sonny, fuming inside at her ignoring him AGAIN, nods his head as he scoffs just watching her. He steps over to the elevator buttons and slightly pushes her back as he went by…Carly looks at him like she wanted to smack him again._

"Hey Buddy ever heard of the words EXCUSE ME before?!"

 _Now it was Sonny's turn to ignore her, but it wasn_ _'_ _t for long since he quickly pounds his fist on the red stop button which halted the elevator._

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" _Carly shouts_

 _Sonny turns around with a predatory look in his eyes as he slowly stalks forward to her which made Carly slowly back up against the wall of the elevator. Sonny places the palms of his hands on the wall of the elevator trapping her between his arms. He had a hungry wild look of passion in his eyes as he slowly licked his lips…keeping one hand still on the wall, Sonny took the other hand and placed it on her cheek much like he did earlier at Luke's. He inwardly tells himself that he must be crazy out of his mind to want her so bad but he also knew that she wanted him too…not only that he wanted to prove it to her._

"I like to finish what I start." _Sonny says in a low tone.  
_  
"Who says I want you to finish?" _Carly replied as her heart began to race_ _…_ _beating uncontrollably at just how close he was._

"Oh you want me to." _Sonny answers as his thumb rubs against the softness of her cheek_ _…_ _he smiles a little which causes his dimples to instantly poke out. Sonny wets his bottom lip a little and he then began to stare intently at her lips_ "I'll guarantee you'll never ignore me again."

 _Taking the hand that was on the wall off, Sonny slowly placed it on her hip and then snakes it around her waist while pulling her body to his._

"You think so…" _Carly said practically breathless_

 _Sonny flashes his dimples as he stares back and forth between her lips and her eyes_ … "Tell ya what…why don't we test it out."

 _And with that their lips connect in a blaze of hunger…their bodies mesh together with Sonny practically lying on top of her as her back presses against wall. Carly ran her hands up and down his back and then through his hair tussling it up as their kiss heats up the elevator. Sonny frames her face with the palms of his hands, controlling the kiss…nipping at her bottom lip and then sucking it. His tongue enters her hot mouth tangling with her own never able to get enough as he moves his hands down to her back and one still moving lower to grope her ass.  
_  
 _Carly, deciding she wanted to take control turns Sonny around so his back was against the wall. Sonny was a little shocked at the gesture but he went along with it for a little while…a little bit later he pushes her back to her former position. They laugh a little as they both wanted control but went right back to drinking from each other_ _'_ _s kissing well. Soon they found themselves rolling around the walls until they bumped in to the elevator buttons which started the elevator moving again._

 _Ignoring the movement of the elevator, Sonny and Carly are drowning in each other…touching, rubbing, and panting breaths of heat against flesh. Sonny hikes Carly's skirt up some as his hand began to creep underneath fondling with the side of her thong. As he began kissing at her neck, Carly turns her head to the side giving him better access_ _…_ _not to much long after, Sonny lifts her up by her ass and Carly wrapped her legs around his waist as her skirt hikes up even more._

"Dios Mio I want you so damn bad." _Sonny whispered in her ear then continued sucking, and kissing the side of her neck and then down to her shoulder blade going back and forth hearing her blissful moans._

"Don't…stop…AHHH" _Carly panted out between breaths  
_  
"I'll never stop…" _Sonny whispers into her ear between heated pants of breath_

 _With Carly's legs still wrapped around him, Sonny rips open her shirt only to reveal her voluptuous breast covered in the red lace of her bra_ _…_ _he began to kiss the top slopes of her breasts causing another heated moan to escape Carly's lips._

 _Neither of them realized that the elevator had stopped and was now starting to open…the thing was that it didn_ _'_ _t stop on the penthouse floor but stopped on the floor just below it. Two sets of eyes stood staring at the scene before them…it was a middle aged married couple. Sonny and Carly didn_ _'_ _t even notice them as they kept at their making out session.  
_  
" **AHEM** " _The woman cleared her throat loudly_

 _Sonny and Carly stop at hearing the interruption…Sonny looks over his shoulder as he still kept Carly with her back against the wall and her legs wrapped around him. Carly looks over Sonny_ _'_ _s shoulder and saw the couple staring shockingly at them._

"I guess we'll catch the next elevator." _the woman replies and then presses the button to close the doors._

"Hey why'd you do that for, it was just getting good." _the husband says in annoyance, he was enjoying the show.  
_  
 _The woman smacks her husband hard on the shoulder and yells at him as the elevator doors close…_ "How come you don't do that with me anymore?"

 _Once the doors closed the elevator continues on up to the penthouse level…Sonny and Carly looked back at each other and began to laugh.  
_  
"That didn't just happen did it?" _Cary laughs in embarrassment_

 _Sonny dimples_ "Just be glad the doors didn't open a few minutes later or they would have really gotten an eyeful."

 _The doors opened once again…this time on the floor of the penthouse level.  
_  
"Take me inside…to your bed…Now!" _Carly commanded_

 _Sonny didn't waste any time as he carries her out of the elevator dimpling all the way. Adam, the guard that was guarding the door for the day was surprised when his boss steps off the elevator carrying the beautiful blond that was living with Mr. Morgan and Kai…his mouth gapes open as he notices that her skirt was hiked up and her blouse was ripped where he could just see a hint of the red bra she's wearing._

 _Sonny saw him eying Carly, to say he was displeased was an understatement…if his hands were free he would have knocked him senseless._

"PUT YOUR GODDAMN EYES BACK IN THEIR SOCKETS AND OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" _Sonny barks out in an order_ _…_ _._

 _Adam quickly straightened himself out, realizing that he was staring and that the boss was about to rip him a new one…_

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." _Adam quickly said as he opened the door even quicker._

 _Carly just buries her head in Sonny's chest as she laughed_ _…_ _once inside the penthouse, Adam closed the door and Sonny started walking up the stairs with his hands underneath the back of her shirt unhooking the back of her bra._

"What's so funny?" _Sonny asked with a little chuckle wondering why she was laughing.  
_  
"Nothing…it's just…how many more people are gonna catch us." _Carly continues laughing_ "I mean first there was that wife and her husband and now your guard. Whose next, Jason and Kai?" _Carly says with a smirk._

 **Turn off the lights, strike a candle**

 _Sonny couldn't help but smile_ "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore." _he dimples while walking her to his bed._

 _Carly instantly began to slip off her ripped shirt and bra he'd just finished unhooking. As Carly drops her bra to the ground, Sonny slowly lays her down on the bed while hovering over her._

 _Looking down into her eyes, Sonny tells her_ "Cause there will be…" _he kisses her forehead then looks back at her saying_ "no…" _he kisses the tip of her nose,_ "more" _he skips over her mouth and she groans in frustration which made him dimple even more_ "interruptions" _her groan was immediately replaced with a breathy pant as Sonny cups one of her breasts and covers it with his wanting mouth…he began to suck on it like a newborn babe._

 **No one that I've ever, knows how to handle**

 **My body**

 **The way you truly do**

 **Insatiable is my name when it comes 2 U**

 _Soon he gave the next breast the same treatment, as Carly began clawing at his suit jacket trying to get it off…she needed to feel his bare skin against hers. She had the jacket half way down, but couldn't get it to go any further_ _…_ _she tried to jerk it down but it wouldn_ _'_ _t budge without some kind of help from Sonny in return and he was busy at the moment. Carly kept at it and Sonny finally got the message as he kisses his way back up her neck and to her ear…  
_  
"Someone's a little impatient…" _Sonny replies with a little chuckle_

 _Carly pushes at Sonny's chest some making him sit up and look at her_ _…_ _she holds on to the sides of his suit jacket as she demands to him_ "Take this off. Now!"

 _Sonny didn't say a word_ _…_ _he just gazed at her intently as he sat up all the way, his legs straddling her waist. Once the jacket was finally off, Sonny threw it to the floor_ _…_ _Carly smiles and then licks her lips enticing him. Just as Sonny was about to lean back down to pick up where he left off, Carly held a hand up to his chest stopping him…_

 _Shaking her head no, she speaks…_ "You have way too many clothes on for this party." _Carly states in a seductive tone_ "The shirt…it's gotta go. Take it off!" _she orders never taking her eyes off his letting him know that even though he was on top for now that she was the one in charge._

"You like to be in control…don't you?" _Sonny flashes his dimples as he places his fingers to the very top button of his shirt but doesn't start unbuttoning it yet.  
_  
"What's the matter…can't handle a woman who likes to be in control."

"Oh I can handle you just fine…" _Sonny drops one hand to her breast and begins to gently squeeze and then caress the nipple with his thumb_ _…_ _Carly_ _'_ _s eyes flutter close as a wide smile spreads across her face._ "You like that don't you"

 _Slowly opening her eyes, Carly realizes that he is trying to take over her control…she couldn_ _'_ _t have that._

"Definitely" _Carly answers in a raspy tone_ _…_ _but she needed her control back so she moves a hand the bulge in his pants rubbing against the treat inside_. "How about you? You like?" _Much like her before, Sonny_ _'_ _s eyes close as a low groan escaped his lips_ _…_ _she gave him a little squeeze making him suck in a breath_

 **I got a jones, Martha**

 **Oh yeah, it be like this (I can't have a hug)**

 **"Open your eyes Sonny."**

 **Sonny opened his eyes**

 **"Off with the shirt!" she commanded**

 **I can't have a hug (unless)**

 _Sonny starts unbuttoning his shirt…Carly on the other hand quickly started unfastening his belt, unbuttoning his pants and zips down his zipper. When Sonny finishes with the last button he throws the shirt to the floor…Carly reached inside of his black boxer briefs and exposed his pulsating member to her._

 **Unless I have a kiss**

 _Holding on to his exposed cock with one hand she raised the other as she crooks a finger to him signaling for him to come to her. Sonny followed her silent request…their lips connect in an instant. The kiss was intensely passionate and desperate. Carly began to rub her thumb over his tip, which causes Sonny to groan in to her mouth…she sucks on his bottom lip and gives it a little nibble. The kiss ends with Carly quickly moving her head to the side_ _…_ _Sonny was confused at her actions as he looks down at her._

 **My body, baby, U truly do**

 _Out of breath, Sonny asks_ "What's wrong?"

 _Carly looks up at him_ "Stand up." _she orders him_ … "Now!" _she rubs his tip again as she literally felt how hard he was for her. Sonny grunts from her ministrations and was trying to find his voice but Carly spoke before he could_ "Or do you want me to stop?" _she gave his cock on last squeeze then let go of him completely_

 **Insatiable is my name when it comes 2 U**

 _Sonny's eyes went wide at her letting go of him_ _…_ _Carly had a devilish smile at watching his panic.  
_  
"Stand" _Carly commands once more_

 _Giving her what she demanded, Sonny stands up…_

 _Carly slightly sits up while leaning on her hands_ … "Don't move."

 _Sonny didn't move. Sitting up all the way Carly began to slowly pull down his pants and boxer briefs until they were a pool at Sonny_ _'_ _s feet so he could easily step out of…once again he follows her silent request. Carly licks her lips at the fully erect sight of him, Sonny stood silently watching her with a little smile at her admiration._

 _Sonny stands between her legs, leaving him in the perfect position. Carly raises an eyebrow as she looks up at him and places her hands on his hips. Her nails slowly began to rake up and down the side of his hips_ _…_ _she places a hand to grip his ass, while the other took full advantage of his position in front of her. She wraps her hand around his hot rod and slides him inside her salivating mouth ever so slowly licking and sucking like he was her own personal lollipop._

 **Like a wildcat, Martha, in a celibate rage**

 **I want your alone, in my dirty little cage**

 **Can you understand Martha**

 _Sonny was just about ready to pop…his hands held on to the sides of her head as she bobs back and forth speeding up the pace, sucking the life out of him like a vacuum, savoring driving him pleasurably crazy. Carly tightens her grip on his ass pushing him further inside until she has him fully inside of her mouth…stilling her movements she held him in place as he reaches climax and she takes it all in._

 **My body, baby U truly do**

 **Insatiable is my name when it comes 2 U**

 _Carly slowly slipped him out of her mouth and then began to kiss his navel while twirling her tongue inside…she kisses up to his abs and on up to one of his perfect bronze nipples giving them a slight nip and lick to sooth_ _…_ _she kept kissing up to his neck_ _…_ _to his ear which she began to nuzzle seductively whispers_ "Kiss me…"

 _Sonny did just that as he frames her face with the palms of his hands in a very possessive kiss. With his legs a little wobbly from their previous encounter, Carly swiftly turns him around so he is backed up against the bed…just as swiftly as she turned him around she quickly leans back from his lips abruptly stopping the kiss._

 _They both stood out of breath while panting and staring into each other's eyes_ _…_ _Sonny was about to speak but Carly places two fingers to his lips before he could and then traces those two fingers around lips which he gave a quick flick of his tongue. She then trails her fingers down to his chest and gives him a little push making him fall down on the bed. Sonny looks up at her laughing a little and Carly plops down quickly straddling him underneath her…she takes his hands and raises them above his head as she hovers over him looking down in to his eyes much like he did her earlier…she smiles down at him._

"Did I hurt you…old man?" _Carly asks while raising an eyebrow and smiles a little crooked smile_

"Old?" _Sonny questions with a chuckle_ "Little girl you're about to find out just how wrong you are…"

 _And with that Sonny flips Carly over onto her back and takes her former position as he raises her hands over her head._

 **2night we video**

 **No one will ever know**

 _Both Sonny and Carly laughed a little…  
_  
"Hey what do you think you're doing…I was enjoying my control over you."

 _Dimpling down at her, Sonny replies_ … "Oh yeah" _he pauses for effect before saying_ "Well you'll enjoy my control over you even better."

 _Giving her a little wink, Sonny quickly drops his head down to her breast…he fully cupped one in one hand and gently squeezes it's fullness as he licks around her areola and then nip sat the tip of her nipple before sucking it in and soaking it wet._

 **We'll erase the naughty bits**

 _Carly released a passionate sigh as she arches her back and runs her hands through his hair and down his back gripping the bareness of his skin. Abandoning her breast, Sonny trails kisses up to her chin giving it a couple of soft pecks and then looked in to her eyes ready to give a couple commands of his own…seeing that she still had on her leather mini skirt._

 _With his face only a few inches away from hers, Carly feels his hot breath wash over her as he speaks…  
_  
"I wanna know every inch of you…every taste…every moan." _Sonny dimples wickedly_ "I want to feel you…your nails scratching up and down my back, withering beneath me, screaming my name."

"What's stopping you?"

 _Sonny sits all the way up on to his knees_ "You" _he simply says…seeing her look of confusion he motions a hand to her skirt_ "Take it off" _he says repeating the words she said to him earlier and then continues…_ "Clothes are not invited to the party I have in mind"

 _Carly unzips the side zipper on her skirt, and just as she was about to scoot it down and off she finds Sonny's hands against hers helping to take it off…her panties and boots soon followed.  
_  
 _Caressing the back of his hand up to her thigh Sonny tells her_ "Bend your knees…" _he stares straight in her eyes_ "Open wide for me…"

 _Carly's eyes perk up at the hidden message within his command….she complies with his orders giving him exactly as he wanted.  
_  
"Good girl"

 _Sonny slowly trails soft wet kisses down in between her breast…down her stomach and further down to her navel. Carly was dripping wet in anticipation but instead of complying with her needs Sonny sits up between her legs taking in the sight of her. Her blond mane was wild…her eyes glassy and sex crazed…her bosom heaving up and down as she watches him intently waiting for his next move. Sonny lightly runs his fingertips down her leg until he reached her ankle…he lifts her foot in the palm of his hand and brings her toes to his mouth, licking and sucking her toes then kissing up the inside of her thigh as he holds on to her leg in the crook of her knee…_

 **I'll show my…**

 **If you show your…**

 _Taking his free hand Sonny parts her honey lips readying them both for the tongue bath he would soon give her. Within a few seconds, Carly feels his wet tongue enter her as he places her leg over his shoulder…she then placed her other leg over his other shoulder. Sonny laps her sweet honey causing Carly to thrash her head from side to side while arching her back and gripping his hair holding him in place._

 **I can't help it Martha**

 **I can't help what you do 2 me**

 **U are**

 **My every fantasy**

 **There's no telling how far I'd go**

 **Cause when it come know**

 **I'm insatiable and I just cannot stop**

 **Even if I wasn't thirsty, I would drink every drop**

 _Sonny inserts two fingers inside stroking in and out milking more and more of her flowing honey for him to partake of. He removes his fingers and replaces them with his tongue once again as his face was literally buried inside her quivering cavern._

 _Blissful cries escaped her lips filling the room from his intimate touch…sweat began to cover her body. Carly kept a firm grip on Sonny's hair with one hand as she began to caress herself up her stomach and to her breast where she needles a nipple with her thumb and forefinger._

 **Please baby, don't say no**

 **Cuz I'll surly go crazy**

 **Ok, so all U do is push the little red button…**

 **And I belong 2 U and your little video box**

 **Nah - don't look at the clock, yeah**

 **It's 2:45, we got all night**

 **First you gotta tell me what U want me 2 do**

 _Like an ice cream cone on a HOT Summer's day, Sonny licks her…drank from her…stroking his tongue deeper and deeper inside of her…it was only a matter of moments before her dam broke and she came for him. Carly began to chant out his name as she did just that…  
_  
"Sonny, Sonny, Oooooo…SONNY"

 **My body, baby U truly do**

 **Insatiable is my name when it comes 2 U**

 _Bucking her hips as the orgasm beautifully rips through her quivering body, Carly calls out his name one final time as she holds onto his hair with a death grip.  
_  
"Ah GAWD SONNY"

 _As Carly rides out her climax, Sonny drinks the rest of her flowing juices then began to kiss his way up her body to drink from her mouth while allowing her to taste herself in an erotic insatiable kiss…_

 _Sonny pulls back to look at her and flashes his dimples while watching her…Carly places a hand on his cheek caressing it…  
_  
"So what do you think of this old man now" _Sonny smirks  
_  
"What do I think?" _Carly smiles up at him_

"Yeah, what do ya think?"

"Mmmm, I think that tongue of yours should be illegal…" _they laugh a little_ "And that I've got myself one Hot Sex Machine here." _Carly runs her hands up and down the rippling muscles of his back…_

 **So take it slow, baby lets unwind**

 **Do you really want all my clothes off? (Yes)**

 **What are you gonna do 2 prove it? (Ooh)**

 **Aren't you afraid we're gonna be found out? (No)**

 _Sonny captures her lips with his continuing where they left off…they begin to roll around on the bed causing the blue satin sheets to now be in a tangled mess. Soon they find themselves in a sitting position with Carly sitting on Sonny's lap and her legs wrapped around his waist…he kisses up and down her neck as she leans her head back and to the side giving him more room. Sonny's hands softly caress her back and then squeeze her ass pushing her body plush against his…Carly runs her hands through the black curls of his hair as their lips connect again._

 **Well, let's get on with the show**

 **Ooh, turn the lights down low (turn the lights down lower)**

 **Doesn't my body look good in the shadows?**

 _Carly leans her weight forward while pushing Sonny down to his back…she puts the palms of her hands on his chest as she lowers her Nookie over his shaft teasing them both…  
_  
 _Eyes closed, Carly bits her bottom lip but it was impossible to stop her love cry…_ "Mmmmm…Ahhhh…Ooooo"

"Gawd Woman, you're killing me here…put me inside already."

 _Sonny couldn't wait any longer…placing his hands on her hips he pulled her down on him filling her up to the hilt. With her head hanging back, her nipples fully erect, the tips of her nails puncturing his chest Carly stayed still for a little bit to get use to his size._

 **Ooh, baby what 2 do**

 **Have U ever done this before? (I don't know)**

 **U say U want my hips in the air (Yeah)**

 _Starting out with a slow pace, Carly strokes up and down his shaft…Sonny holds onto her hips grunting and moaning at her slow pace wondering how the hell could she take it this slow when he was about to burst…he rolls his eyes back. He kept her slow pace as his hands went to her breast needling, squeezing, groping, and teasing. Carly knew she was driving Sonny wild with the slow pace she had set…frankly she was driving herself even crazier but it felt so damn good. Sonny finally flips Carly on to her back and raises her hands above her head as he gave her one swift thrust causing Carly to wrap her legs around his waist and her toes to curl._

 **Oh, no I don't care**

 **Ooh, my body baby, U truly do**

 **I know I could be nasty with U**

 **Oh yeah**

 _Sonny didn't waste any time as he picks up the pace…not to fast at first. Soon they were kissing passionately as Carly's hands are still trapped above her head and Sonny increases their pace going deeper taking her to the hilt with each thrust of his man pistol into her heat._

 **Up and Down**

 **Just like a seesaw (Back and Forth)**

 **Back and Forth (Listen)**

 **Oh, girl I'm fallin**

 _With faster and faster still thrusts, Sonny's head is buried in the crook of her neck as their fingers intertwined still above her head. The head board thumping against the wall as their sweat drenched bodies are skin to skin. Carly meets Sonny thrust for thrust and soon they both fall into a powerful orgasm while crying out each other's name…  
_  
"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny…"

"Carly, Carly, Carly, Carly, Carly…"

 **I love U baby**

 **I love U baby**

 **Ur mine**

 **Ur nastier than I thought**

 **It's just 2:49**

 _They look into each other's eyes, Sonny was still inside of her. He felt so delicious to Carly, she couldn't get enough of this feeling. With their foreheads pressed together, Carly gives him a quick kiss as she slips her hands from his hold and immediately started to caress his back and ass. Sonny accepts the kiss and then rolls over to her side slowly pulling out of her. Carly lets out a whimper and Sonny dimples as he pulls her back to him and spoons her from behind…  
_  
"Shhh Querida…I'm not going anywhere." _Sonny whispers into her ear_

 _Sonny smiles at Carly as she looked over her shoulder smiling back at him…he gave her a little peck on the lips and then she turns back around laying her head down on a nearby pillow that managed not to fall to the floor during their wild encounter. She closes her eyes and in no time was peacefully drifting off to sleep.  
_

 _After watching her sleep for a while and going over everything since the day they met up until now…Sonny finally comes to realize that he never hated her…he always wanted her like this since the first time he set eyes on her…the only reason he reacted the way he did towards her was because he didn't want Kai to be right since she had warned him off in the beginning._

 _Sonny finally closes his eyes and was about to join her in a peaceful sleep but was stopped when Carly starts to turn around and lays her head on his chest as she instantly began kissing and licking at his one of his nipples._

"Woman" _Sonny smirks_ "You know you're about to start something right?"

"I certainly hope so." _Carly looks up into his eyes with a little twinkle in her own and then gives him a wink._ "Cause I always finish what I start." _she smiles as she threw his words from before back at him and raises and eyebrow._

 _Sonny softly frames her face with his hands as he thumbs her cheeks_ "You're _**insatiable**_ you know that…I can't get enough of you." _he says in a low sexy rugged tone_

 _Carly straddles his waist just above his manhood and leans down so her face is just inches away as she whispers against his lips_ "I know…" _she smiles_

 _Their bodies unite again in a fury of passion for Round Number 2...  
_  
 **The End**

 **By**

 **~Deonna A.K.A. DCORINTHOS~**

 *****Song Credit*****

 **"Insatiable" by Prince**


End file.
